Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = Na 29 BBY | thuiswereld = Lorrd | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Auditor-General | species = Lorrdian | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Tydia Rish Millennium Falcon | affiliatie = Corporate Sector Authority Hart and Parn Starships }} 250px|thumb|Fiolla en Crel op Abo Dreth Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla (of kortweg Fiolla) was een vrouwelijke Lorrdian die in de Corporate Sector Authority een hoge functie bekleedde. In 2 BBY kon ze dankzij de hulp van Han Solo een slavenhandel opdoeken. Biografie Jeugd Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla of Lorrd werd kort na 29 BBY geboren en leerde de eigenschappen van de Lorrdians aan om lichaamstaal en gedragingen van personen te herkennen en te gebruiken. Ze leerde eveneens de ‘kinetische communicatie’ aan die bestond uit subtiele bewegingen van het gelaat of de handen. Hoewel Lorrd na de Kanz Disorders best een leuke planeet was, voelde Fiolla zich geroepen om elders naartoe te trekken. Ze werd geboren in de middenklasse en haar familie leidde een vrij normaal bestaan. Haar leukste herinneringen uit haar jeugd waren van haar oom Rewello, een bekend komiek die ooit optrad voor de Regent of Alderaan. Hij vertelde Fiolla over de verhalen van het hof op Alderaan. Loopbaan bij de CSA Later kreeg Fiolla haar kans om te reizen toen ze politieke wetenschappen studeerde aan de University of Kalla. Fiolla en haar kamergenoten konden het niet eens worden over de locatie waar ze een zonnewende wilden vieren. Via een pijltje op een kaart werd Etti aangeduid als de locatie. Op Etti IV waren er wel veel winkels, maar Fiolla en haar vrienden spendeerden hun tijd vooral in de Free-Flight Dance Dome waar er werd geflirt met ambtenaren en aristocraten. Fiolla raakte geïnteresseerd in de holostar Rex Shaxrigge. Fiolla volgde Rex en zag hoe hij een vreemde oude vrouw ontmoette in de Dome. Fiolla raakte geïntrigeerd door deze ontmoeting omdat de vrouw duidelijk een militaire achtergrond had, maar toch gekleed ging als een ambtenaar. Toen Shaxrigge een Vibro-shiv trok, besliste Fiolla om in te grijpen en ze bootste plots een stem na van een Twi’lek acteur die vaak meespeelde in de films van Shaxrigge en riep: “Welcome to the food chain, space slug!”. Rex raakte in de war en op dat moment sloeg Fiolla hem neer met een dienstblad, net op tijd zodat de Espos hem kwamen arresteren. De vrouw die Fiolla had gered, stelde zich voor als Dagmar Vozda, een Detached Duty Agent van het Office of the Auditor-General. Dagmar vertelde dat Shaxrigge verschillende ambtenaars had gedated om industriële geheimen te bekomen. Vozda realiseerde zich dat een Lorrdian als Fiolla waardevol kon zijn en ze bood haar de kans aan om als haar assistente te komen werken. Fiolla aarzelde niet aangezien ze heel wat zou kunnen reizen. Toen Vozda met pensioen ging, nam Fiolla haar rol over als opgeleid agente. Na haar driejarige opleiding werd ze snel gepromoveerd tot Assistant Auditor-General, een belangrijke post voor iemand van jonge leeftijd. Fiolla wilde bewijzen dat ze haar functie waard was en zette haar tanden in het opsporen van een slavenhandel in de Corporate Sector. Samen met haar gekozen assistent Magg speurde ze naar bewijzen over deze slavenhandel. Han Solo Een van deze sporen leidde naar Bonadan waar een transactie zou plaatsvinden. Zo ontmoette Fiolla Han Solo die zij eerst aanzag voor Zlarb, een slavendrijver. Fiolla wist echter niet dat haar assistent Magg de spil was in deze slavenhandel en dat hij subtiel alle onderzoeken saboteerde. Toen Fiolla Solo wilde ontmoeten, werden ze aangevallen door een handlanger van Magg. Fiolla wilde hem doden met haar verborgen Blaster, maar toen deze gesaboteerd bleek te zijn, reed ze hem omver met een Air-2 Swoop. Solo en Fiolla moesten vluchten op de Swoop voor Nothoiin Swoop Bikers en konden hen afschudden na een gevaarlijke race. Fiolla introduceerde zichzelf aan Solo en stelde voor dat hij haar zou helpen. Solo was immers woedend omdat hij in deze slavenhandel betrokken was geraakt door Zlarb en eiste de 10.000 Credits waarop hij recht had. In een café ontmoette Fiolla Chewbacca en Spray, een Skip Tracer die geld kwam incasseren van schuldeisers van Solo. Als Solo Fiolla zou helpen, was ze bereid om zijn naam van alle rapporten weg te laten. Nadat Fiolla’s hotelkamer overhoop was gehaald, probeerden Han en zij tevergeefs de Falcon te bereiken die was omsingeld door handlangers van Magg. Chewbacca vloog zelf naar Ammuud terwijl Han en Fiolla via Ronadan de Lady of Mindor zouden gebruiken, een passagiersschip. Op Ammuud was er meer info te rapen aangezien Han deze info via een datacard had verkregen in Zlarbs kledij. De Lady of Mindor werd echter gekaapt door ‘piraten’, maar Han ontdekte al snel dat dit geen gewone kaping was. Toen ze net op tijd konden ontsnappen in een Life Boat naar Ammuud zag Fiolla het gezicht van de leider van de slavenhandelaars. Het was haar assistent Magg. 250px|thumb|Solo en Fiolla op de vlucht op Bonadan Nadat Han het leven van de Morr Ewwen Glayyd had gered, kwamen ze meer te weten over de slavenbende die hen leven van de Glayyds bedreigden. Toen de Falcon wilde opstijgen, werd het schip aangevallen door de schepen van Magg. Maar een Victory-class Star Destroyer kwam tussenbeide en kon de slavendrijvers arresteren. Spray bleek niemand anders te zijn dan Odumin, een befaamde Territory Administrator die eveneens de slavenhandelaars wilde opdoeken. Ondanks het feit dat Solo en Chewbacca hadden geholpen, wilde Odumin hen laten arresteren, maar Solo kon het tij keren en zijn 10.000 credits opeisen en de Falcon laten herstellen op kosten van de CSA. Promotie Voor haar succesvolle actie tegen de slavernij werd Fiolla gepromoot tot een Auditor-General aangezien vele hoge ambtenaars betrokken waren in deze handel. Fiolla bleef nog een tijdje in het gezelschap van Han en Chewbacca vertoeven, vooral omdat ze zich wel aangetrokken voelde tot Solo. Hoewel deze aantrekking wederzijds was, verlieten Solo en Chewbacca de Corporate Sector voor andere avonturen. In 0 BBY moest Fiolla een gevangene genaamd Naven Crel van Commex bevrijden. De CSA wilde dat Crel terechtstond voor industriële spionage. De missie was zeer vermoeiend en toen ze op de terugweg was van Ulicia met Crel kreeg ze al een nieuwe opdracht, een zogenaamde Priority X. Fiolla kon niet anders dan Crel meenemen op deze belangrijke missie. Fiolla moest een cel van de Rebel Alliance opsporen in het Abo Dreth System nu de vernietiging van de Death Star I bekend was geraakt in de Corporate Sector. Op Abo Dreth ontmoetten Fiolla en Crel Akeeli Somerce, een assistent van de Prex Chils Maplin die Fiolla wilde laten vermoorden omdat ze te veel wist van zijn handelingen met het Empire. Crel wilde alweer ontsnappen en in een duel sneuvelden zowel Somerce als Crel. Crel bleek echter een undercover Auditor-General te zijn die eveneens Maplin wilde arresteren. Rond dezelfde tijd investeede Fiolla in een eigen Landspeeder bedrijf op Lorrd in de stad Qatamer, Hart and Parn Starships. Ze had weinig kennis en interesse om de zaak zelf te runnen, maar toch kon ze haar firma sterk uitbreiden en herstellingen en verkoop toevoegen van ruimteschepen. Fiolla weigerde echter om in zee te gaan met de Rebel Alliance. In 0 ABY kwam Fiolla nogmaals in contact met Han Solo, die nu een lid was geworden van de Alliance. Hij bracht haar de vluchtelingen Zak Arranda en zijn zus Tash, samen met hun oom Mammon Hoole naar haar firma toen ze nieuwe onderdelen nodig hadden. Fiolla was niet aanwezig, maar bracht de kinderen en Solo in contact met Governor Zenobia le Ingiana van Kinyov, die de Rebel Alliance goed gezind was. Rond 10 ABY bezette Fiolla nog steeds de functie van Auditor-General. Bron *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Priority X – Star Wars Galaxy 12 *The Complete Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Chronology *Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd *Fiolla in de Databank category:Lorrdians category:CSA